A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO
by Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha
Summary: Rin es una chica común y corriente que esta cansada de su aburrida vida, hasta que un día un misterioso espejo llega a su casa, sin saber que lo que se encuentra en ese espejo le haría cambiar su vida dándole un gire de 180 , descubriendo cosas fascinantes que le harán comprender mejor su vida. Onegai TOT Dejen Review por favor n-n Feliz Día Internacional del Otaku /(n-n)/


**Hola! Si estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic, prácticamente creo **** bueno esta historia la hice para una tarea que me dejaron, me bases un poco en Rin y Len, ya que son reflejos bueno lo entenderán en la historia creo que el final esta inconcluso, así que, si esta inconcluso díganmelo y tratare de ver como terminara, sin más los dejo leer n-n**

**Gray: Hasta que te callas 77***

**Yo: Mejor cállate Gray no quiero que arruines mi historia n-n**

**Feliz Día Internacional del Otaku 15/12/12 n-n 3**

**ATRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO**

Un día de Noviembre el frío se empieza a sentir, pero ¡a mi no me importa!, para ser 2145 la vida es aburrida…

¡La vida es fabulosa! – oigo decir, a unas personas que pasan cerca de mi.

¡Ja! Como si lo fuera – una sonrisa socarrona se forma en mi rostro, para mi, la vida es patética, todos los días es la misma rutina, solo despierto, me preparo para ir a la escuela, desayuno, voy a la escuela, regreso a mi casa, como, hago mi tarea, estudio, me doy un baño y me duermo, vaya vida que tengo ¿no?

Cuando llego a mi casa, la encuentro vacía – de seguro mis padres trabajaran hasta tarde, típico de ellos-¡Ahh! Pero ya me acostumbré, desde los 10 años aprendí a sobrevivir por mis medios, como los robots ya hacen todo por nosotros en esta nueva era, no tengo que preocuparme por hacer el almuerzo, me dirijo hacia el comedor sonde encuentro servido un plato de sopa y un pedazo de pollo, con un vaso de agua, medio pellizco un poco la comida, no tengo hambre, mejor decido ir a mi comunicador, al parecer mis padres me enviaron un mensaje.

Querida Rillianne:

-Perdón por avisarte a última hora pero durante un mes nos iremos a Italia por viaje de negocios, por favor ¡cuídate mucho y disfruta de tus vacaciones! , si necesitas dinero ve al banco y saca todo lo que quieras.

Atte.:

Tus padres

Un mes para mi sola, si fura una adolecente normal aprovecharía para hacer una fiesta, pero no soy normal, todo lo que hare será quedarme en casa a leer o estudiar.

¡Ahhh! – Bostezó con cansancio- mejor me voy a dormir- subo a rastras las escaleras por el cansancio, llego a mi cuarto inmediatamente me quito mis zapatos y me acuesto en mi cama, moviéndome entre las cobijas, cayendo en los bazos de Morfeo.

Hum- desperte al oír unos maullidos, abrí perezosamente mis parpados, encontrándome con un minino encima de mí.

¡Oye salte de mi cuarto!-le grite al gato que salto afuera de la ventana que estaba abierta, por ahí a de haber entrado mejor la cierro, para evitar que vuelva a entrar.

¡Huh!- gruño mi estómago – mejor bajo a buscar algo a la nevera- baje las escaleras lentamente, todo estaba oscuro al parecer he dormido mucho, busco en la nevera algo para comer, encuentro una naranja, esto servirá para saciar mi hambre, después de haber encontrado mi postre, me dirijo hacia la sala a ver la televisión, antes de llegar encuentro un objeto con una manta encima, que no deja ver lo que es, me lo quedo viendo un rato tratando de adivinar que es, pero mi curiosidad es mas grande, que termino quitándole la manta.

¿Un espejo?- que hace este espejo aquí, nunca lo había visto, pero es muy bonito, tiene retoques en dorado con plateado. Veo mi reflejo en el, empiezo a hacer gestos y movimientos y como era de esperarse el espejo los imita.

Como desearía que mi vida fuera mas interesante- susurro para mi misma, pero oigo como alguien me responde, no logro entender claramente lo que me dicen, me retiro del lugar hacia la sala donde prendo la televisión y busco algo que ver, no hay nada y decido dejarle en el primer canal, son noticias, al poco rato me vuelvo adormir….

Unos pasos y ruidos, me despertaron de mi placentero sueño, ¿Quién será?, rápidamente pregunto- ¿Quién es?- nadie me responde, vuelvo a escuchar pasos me empiezo a inquietar rápidamente, de pronto siento como alguien me jala, cubriéndome los ojos, forcejeo un poco para soltarme, no función, logro ver como me introducen a rastras al espejo- esperen un momento ¿al espejo?- mi vista se nubla, lo único que logro escuchar es -"tu deseo se cumplirá"….

¿Crees que este bien?-

¡Claro! Que esta bien…..bueno creo-

Lentamente voy abriendo mis parpados, recuperando un poco la conciencia.

¡Hola!- veo saludar a un chico, enfrente de mi, exaltada me levanto colocándome en una posición de defensa.

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- les pregunte gritando- ¿Qué rayos hacen en mi casa?...esperen… ¡esta no es mi casa!... ¿Donde rayos estoy?

¡Oh si!. Perdón por no presentarnos…yo soy Allen Baker y él es mi mascota Roda Rola encantados de conocerte y tu ¿quien eres?- se presento ofreciéndome su mano con una cálida sonrisa.

….-no le respondí, aun estaba en shock, al ver que no respondía nada, ni aceptaba su mano, cambio su semblante alegre a uno preocupado.

¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto preocupado al verme en shock

Niña responde-

Es…..que…tu y y-yo somos…casi…..!¡IGUALES!- lo ultimo lo agregue algo exaltada al ver nuestro gran parecido físico, ambos somos de cabellera rubia corta, ojos color verde-azulados, piel blanca, estatura promedio solo que él es un poco mas alto que yo, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto.

Mira Len, la niña es tu copia solo que en versión femenina- dijo formando una sonrisa burlona su pequeño perro

Para tu información, ¡NO! Soy una niña tengo 16 años y no me digas niña me llama Rillianne Amano…entendiste pe-perrito…un momento…l-los pe-perros no hablan y no son azules ¡AHH!-grite ¿Cómo es posible que un perro hable?

Ah bueno Rin él no es un perro, es un Swarch y yo no soy un humano soy un Kort y estas en la dimensión de Detroy no en la Tierra-me dijo Len lo mas calmadamente posible.

¡¿QUE?! ¿Qué es un Swarch y un Kort? ¿Y cómo llegue aquí?-(Yo: No soy muy buena con los nombres y no se me ocurrio otra cosa n-nU Gray: (sarcastico) No encerio) le dije asustada con todo esto.

Bueno pues un Swarch, es como un perro solo que de color azul y con la capacidad de poder hablar y un Kort es como un humano solo que somos mas calmados e inteligentes y bueno…no se como llegaste aquí- respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y avergonzado.

Grrr-frunci el ceño ligeramente- Y ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- pregunte impaciente por regresar a la Tierra, este lugar ya me esta asustando.

Mmmm…-puso sus dedos en su barbilla en forma de pensamiento- Ah ya se, hay que ir a ver al Hada Sakari, ella sabrá que hacer-

Ok, ¿donde la encuentro?-

En el volcán- dijo Storm burlonamente al ver mi expresión.

¡¿QUE?! ¡EN EL VOLCÁN!- le grite ya estresada por todo esto, ¿A quien se le ocurre vivir en el volcán? ¡¿He?!

Descuida, es fácil llegar solo hay que atravesar la selva y subir el volcán-me sonrió despreocupado

No lo se…- le respondí insegura

Vamos, no hay por que preocuparte yo te llevare y protegeré si es necesario- me volvió a sonreír dulcemente

¡Ja! Ni loca pienso ir al volcán- le sonreí amargadamente con mis mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmesí por su anterior comentario.

Si quieres regresar a la Tierra, es la única forma-

Grrr ya que me queda vamos- accedí resignada con esto "Que quede claro que solo lo hago para regresar a mi hogar"

¡Si! Storm ¿nos acompañas?-

No prefiero ir a comer fruitsbill al valle- respondió el caniche retirándose de el lugar

Esta bien, vámonos- Me tomo de la mano, ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa, volviéndose a teñir mis mejillas de un carmesí mas fuerte, mientras me llevaba a rastras durante todo el camino en la selva, no lo solté para nada durante el trayecto, la selva me asustaba, casi todo era color morado y azul, había muchas plantas carnívoras raras al igual que los insectos y animales. Nos detuvimos, haciéndome voltear, para preguntar si todo estaba bien.

¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte asustada, el solo me callo y me respondió:

¡No te muevas! Y no hables por favor- me ordeno con un semblante serio.

¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo quieres que no me mueva? ¡Si necesito llegar lo mas rápido posible con esa bruja, hada o lo que sea!- le grite jalándolo bruscamente para que se moviera, pero entendí porque me pidió que me callara y no me moviera, delante de nosotros había un lagarto enorme, con filosas, garras enojado por que lo desperté con mis gritos.

¿Len que hacemos?- le pregunte nerviosa al ver al animal enfrente de nosotros.

Corre-

¿Qué?

¡CORRE!- corrimos tratando de alejarnos de ese monstro, pero era imposible, cada ves se acercaba mas, hasta acorralarnos en un árbol- ¿Y ahora que?-Corre tratare de distraer a la bestia, mientras tu aprovecha y escapa- Pero….-¡Corre! Estaré bien- corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos, vi de reojo como Len distraía a la bestia – No puedo dejarlo solo, Len me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, no lo dejare solo, pero ¿Qué hago?

La bestia tenía acorralado a Len, estaba a punto de devorarlo, pero una roca le cayó en la cabeza distrayéndolo, poniéndolo mas enojado.

¡Deja a Len en paz!- le grite montada en una rara ave enorme, con bellas plumas pero con cabeza tipo de mosca, la bestia trato de atacarme, esquivando su golpe, ayude a Len, a subir al ave para escapar.

¡WOW! Rin eso fue fantástico- dijo Len fascinado por mi gran a saña heroica, regalándome su mejor sonrisa, volviéndome a sonrojar.

Gracias- le conteste aun sonrojada, volamos un buen rato, hasta que decidimos descansar ya que empezaba a oscurecer y no quería encontrar mas bestias. Recogimos madera e hicimos un campamento.

Dime Rin ¿Cómo es la vida en la Tierra?-

Mmm pues llena de tecnología y ciencia, aunque mi vida allá es aburrida-

Y ¿Cómo es la Tierra? Es igual de fantástica como todos dicen- me pregunto fascinado, mientras se imaginaba como era al Tierra.

Pues…si es bonita, pero con el paso del tiempo va cambiando mucho-

¡Wow que fabulosa vida tienen ustedes los humanos!

Ah si claro- dije dando por terminada la conversación mañana será un día muy largo.

Desperté al sentir los rayos del Sol lastimando mi cara, entonces vi a Len ya listo para continuar.

Buenos días, lista para seguir- me pregunto con mucho animo, a lo que yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, subimos de nuevo al ave, enfrentando mas peligros, pero nada que no supiéramos superar. Todo el viaje me la pase charlando y jugando con Len, ya nos estamos volviendo muy unidos y eso me alegra.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, la cueva del hada, se encuentra adentro del volcán hace que no me quedo de otra que entrar, al principio me dio miedo, pero rápido se esfumo, entramos a la cueva donde el hada estaba preparando una poción con ingredientes raros y asquerosos para mi.

¡Bienvenidos a mi cueva, mis niños díganme que se les ofrece!- nos pregunto con una grata sonrisa

Mi amiga Rin quiere regresar a la Tierra-Contesto Len serio

Si ese es su deseo lo cumpliré- me agarro mis manos y se quedo callada mientras hacia gestos raros.

Dime mi niña en verdad ¿Quieres regresar a la Tierra?, por que tu conciencia dice que si pero tu corazón no ¿Quieres regresar de verdad?

Bueno yo….quiero regresar a mi hogar, pero tampoco quiero irme de aquí-Mire a Len con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió feliz

Entonces cumpliré tu deseo, podrás regresar a tu hogar cuando quieras, toma este collar te ayudara a regresar- me dijo entregándome un collar raro con una piedra morada-azulada como todo aquí.

Y ¿Cómo hare para regresar aquí?- pregunte con miedo ano regresar nunca

Recuerda ¿El espejo de tu casa?- afirme dudosa- Cuando desees venir solo atraviesa el espejo- le abraze agradeciéndole, después de darles las gracias abrase a Len que me correspondió alegre

Desde ese día, siempre regreso a tener aventuras con el, explorando Detroy descubriendo cada vez mas cosas sobre el, Len y yo nos volvimos inseparables, haciéndome feliz ya que gracias a él, mi vida cambio por completo volviéndola mas fabulosa y quien puede creer que todo esto paso a través del espejo…..

FIN

Ustedes dicen si la continuo o no?

Dejen Review ONEGAI TOT

Candy-de-fullbuster


End file.
